


Sucession

by Sammiannnz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bloody King Succession, Campfire stories, Legends, but only briefly, king!au, slight implied dub-con, stories of times gone by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in a kingdom far away, around the campfire in hushed voices, the unforgettable legend of the bloody succession of kings is told; memories of a time long gone by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Fall Out Boy's new song, 'Centuries'.  
> This is just what came to mind when I listened to the song repeatedly.  
> Enjoy, I think.

**_“Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me, remember me for centuries.”  
_** ‘Centuries’ by Fall Out Boy

 

* * *

 

 

The stories lasted. Legends told around a campfire in hushed voices. Amazement and horror, but the legends lived on.  
It is a story of a succession of kings, one after another. All had been friends at one time or another and all were respected, or feared, but none reigned for long.

The first was the true king Geoff, who had reigned for years in peace and harmony. His kingdom had prospered under the guidance of Geoff and his loyal adviser, Jack. Wars did not happen, and the goodwill of the kingdom was so that King Geoff did not need guards.  
That was his downfall.

The next was King James. An important man by all respects, but an outsider. A well-respected but ruthless man, who had trained under the best, and beaten them all. He had come in one day, slaughtered the king and taken his place on the throne. To the day the crown was lost, it still bore the bloodstains from King Geoff’s bloody beheading by King James. James was ruthless, and many say that was his downfall.

The next King was a traitor inside the King’s court. A man known as the Rose Assassin, living beneath King James’s very nose, rose up and killed King James in front of the city, to an uproar of applause.  
The man was known as the Rose King, and King Ray was his name. He was similar to King Geoff in the respect that he was a man with simple pleasures, who ruled fairly and justly. His warriors were handpicked to defend him, amongst them, his killer.  
Some say that he was never meant to die, others say it was planned from the moment he took the crown. The only known truth was that King Ray was killed by his best friend.

King Michael was the best knight in the whole land, and served under his best friend, King Ray as part of the King’s guard. Although King Michael was not bloodthirsty, or hungry for power, he had jealousy towards King Ray. The exact details of King Ray’s murder are not known, all that is known is that King Michael rose to the throne with a bloody sword christened Mogar and a thirst for war. King Michael waged war on any that dared cross the kingdom borders or challenge him, often going out to the battlefield himself to take part in one-on-one battles with prominent soldiers of the other side. He was fearless, and mighty, and racked up a death count higher than any knight in the army. King Michael was on the battlefield when he died to the hands of a man that had made him falter.

King Ryan took the throne, some say by act of trickery, but most others say by superior skill.  
King Ryan was the twin of the ruthless King James. When news of his brother’s death had reached the village walls, it had torn King Ryan apart. The loss of his brother, some say, was what made him go mad, others say that his childhood was taken when their father had been killed by a roving patrol of King Geoff. He had arrived, cloaked, on the battlefield, and challenged King Michael to a duel. King Michael had agreed, expecting to kill the intruder quickly, as Ryan had looked small and weak. But when they fought, he was cunning, and cruel, and fast. Michael had demanded to see the stranger’s face during combat and the hood was pulled off, revealing a face, identical to a man that was dead.  
King Michael faltered in his next strike, and King Ryan had struck, dealing a fatal blow and stabbing King Michael straight through his heart, the same way that his brother had been killed.

King Ryan had assumed the throne with little or no resistance and immediately destroyed the opposing army, leaving him free to return to the capital and proclaim his victory, which he did with great celebration, including putting King Michael’s head on a spike on the castle gates.  
Word soon got around of his heritage, and soon people started to fear him. Particularly when he put in place harsh laws, cruel punishments and the games.  
The games were for those who were captured in battle as slaves, or those convicted of offences where they could win their freedom. The games were held in a special arena called the King’s Court and it was where slaves and prisoners could win King Ryan’s freedom and possibly their freedom. The games consisted of tasks, set by the king, to be performed in the court to the audience and the king. In many games, killing was allowed and the Mad King Ryan appeared to relish in the bloodshed at his command.

Then there were the rumours surrounding the Crown Prince, Gavin. Gavin was True King Geoff’s son, and had been 13 when his father was killed. Ever since, he had been raised by King Ray, King Michael, and King Geoff’s loyal advisor, Jack, since his mother had died in childbirth. Over the 6 years of ever changing rulers, he had been raised, and taught to be king, for the day he would take his rightful place.  
That was until King Ryan. King Ryan had decided that Prince Gavin was his, and ever since that day, the rumours circulated. Servants from the castle whispered about arguments behind closed bedroom doors, Prince Gavin locking himself in his room alone on many occasions, tears and bargaining. But what was spoken about most were the bruises that appeared the mornings after King Ryan had spent the nights with the Crown Prince, marking him, claiming him. Prince Gavin always appeared beside Ryan, often just behind, and many commented on his broken spirit. Where once there had been a young man, full of energy and willing to lead, there was a broken boy leading submissively behind instead. As long as there was light in Prince Gavin, he was overshadowed by King Ryan, determined to claim Gavin as his own, despite the generations that were corrupted and poisoned as a result of his actions, both inside and outside the castle.

King Gavin rose one day and took his rightful place on the throne. Nobody knows what happened to King Ryan, or how Gavin defeated him. King Gavin restored the kingdom to its former glory, in the memory of his family and friends, but it took many years. The moment it was done, King Gavin denounced the throne, handing the kingdom off to his father’s loyal advisor Jack, who set up a new leadership and a new way of living.  
As for King Gavin’s life, nobody knows. He disappeared off into the forest the day after his denouncement, and was never seen again. Never in this kingdom at least, he was young, but scarred from the memories of the bloody succession and the events that followed.

The rumours went that King Ryan was still alive, roaming the castle waiting for revenge or salvation, although he will get neither. Others say that King Gavin came to love King Ryan, and spared his life, but banished him forever. One thing is certain though, King Ryan was ruthless, leading the way with bloodshed and battles, harsh laws and dubious rumours from behind closed doors. Although the age of kings has been over for centuries, his name and his deeds live on, and are impossible to forget, as does the succession of bloody kings.

Some legends whispered fall flat, but this legend is one that is gold. These kings lived many years ago, in a time of kings. But not one person can dispute the facts that this legend is one that is whispered around campfires in hushed voices, and will be shared for years to come.


End file.
